


There is no more.

by MrPsychoPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Regrets, Sadness, Trolls, best friend fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPsychoPrince/pseuds/MrPsychoPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To set things right. To make up for the loses of everyone that died. Karkat does what he has to do. But what if the right thing involves hurting his most important friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story. Very short. Leave comments. Hope this isn't too deep. I thought I would cry when I wrote this. I almost did.

There they were. Just them the two of them. Everyone else dead. Their blood splattered all around them.

"Gamzee....What the fuck? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS GAMZEE?" Karkat asked with a tear filled voice. Unable to accept what was happening right at that moment.

It was too much for him. He, he just couldn't pretend to process this. His best friend. His only friend stood at the far end of the room. He just stood there not moving. Blood all over him.

Gamzee had an expression of bliss on his face. Karkat looked from body to body. His heart dropped when he saw Terezi lying there. "Gamzee, YOU MOTHER FUCKER. WE-WE god damn it! WE WERE FRIENDS! WE WERE ALL FRIENDS!" He yelled out.

Gamzee just shook his head. Karkat looked at Gamzee and knew his voice wasn't going to reach him. Nothing could reach him. Karkat heard something move and his eyes darted across the room. It was none of his friends. It was someone with Gamzee.

Two figures appeared beside Gamzee. They were different versions of Gamzee. One with paint all over him and looked as though his mouth was stitched up. The other was huge with wide hair and long horns.

All looked menacing. The copies of Gamzee each had a hand on each of Gamzees shoulders and they were looking at Karkat. Karkat, who had moved to cradle Kanayas body, gently placed her body on the ground. He stood with sickles in hand his face stained with red tears.

Gamzee raised an eyebrow as he looked at Karkat standing. Beside Karkat stood two versions of him. One with a cape, with each arm in broken shackles. The other wore a red sweater.  They too placed a hand on Karkats shoulders. Karkat looked to his copies and looked at the ground "I'm so fucking sorry." he said.

The signless squeezed his shoulder "It's alright. Karkat. It's alright." Kankri nodded. "Don't worry Karkat. We will never be mad at you for whatever path you choose." Kankri added. New tears appeared on Karkats face as he gripped his sickles. Gamzee heard the Grand HighBlood chuckle.

He found this situation funny. "Well motherfucker, you won't let that fucking freak run you off will you?" Kurloz face turned into a twisted smile as he opened his mouth "Go motherfucker the Messiahs have chosen you. Carry out your motherfucking duty." Gamzee held in his hand the war hammer. He smirked and charged Karkat. Karkat did same. 

 

"Karbro...THIS IS THE MOTHERFUCKING END"

"WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL BROTHER"


End file.
